


It's Always Been You

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But What Will Happen If They Are Found?, F/M, M/M, Noctis And Lunafreya Don't Understand Why, Prompto And Nyx Don't Want To Be Found Though, Prompto And Nyx Run Away, Running Away, Secret Relationship, They Try To Find Prompto And Nyx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Once Noctis and Lunafreya got married, Prompto and Nyx acknowledged that they’re being mistreated. After all, Noctis and Lunafreya won’t end their secret affairs and rendezvous. So, Prompto and Nyx make a choice themselves and disappear from Lucis. Will Noctis and Lunafreya finally realize now, especially just how much they’ve tortured Prompto and Nyx?





	1. Chapter 1

When he had awakened, Prompto turned to look at his sleeping king. A frown formed into his expression, just as tears started silently sliding down his freckled cheeks. He quickly started putting his clothes on, then. It was scattered all across Noctis’ secret or personal bedroom in the Citadel, which was just for Noctis and him to mainly fuck inside of. It’s what they only do nowadays, too. The thought sickens him, just makes him feel completely worthless, like he's not worth Noctis’ time, except for when he's horny. 

 

Upon leaving their bedroom, Prompto runs out of the Citadel. Once outside of the palace, he had stopped and started sobbing. He begun loudly releasing his pent up emotions. He was so angry, just at himself, not at his king. He should've known that their relationship wasn’t anything meaningful, like Lunafreya’s and Noctis’ were. It was a friends with benefits type of relationship, which started during the road trip, but didn't exactly end. It was going to tonight, though. 

 

“I feel so dirty … ” Prompto cried, hugging his trembling body. “I can't do this anymore. It feels so wrong. And, I always feel so … dirty whenever I leave his bedroom at night.”

 

“I just want to take a shower so bad right now … ” Prompto sobbed, giving the Citadel one last look before turning around again. “I'm sorry, Noct. But, I can't anymore … It makes me feel dirty.”

 

XOXO 

 

When he had awakened, Nyx turned to face his sleeping queen. A sigh slipped from in-between his lips, just as his heavy heart begun pounding with shame and guilt, especially for sleeping with another man's wife, but not just any man’s wife. He started silently sobbing, not comfortable with the thought of betraying his king and morals. He crawled out of bed, then. It wasn't the bed Lunafreya shared with Noctis, though. This bed belonged to another bedroom, which Lunafreya and him usually used to make  _ love.  _

 

Upon leaving their bedroom, Nyx ran out of the Citadel. Once outside in the cold air, he had begun pacing. He loves Lunafreya so much, but he can't continue such a  _ relationship,  _ which he feels like isn't even a relationship sometimes, just a friends with benefits sort of thing. He closes his eyes, not actually wanting to leave Lunafreya, even if their  _ relationship  _ isn't meaningful. He has to, though. It's for his own good, especially since it is time to move on now.

 

“I'm sorry, Luna. But, I think this has to stop now,” Nyx admitted, giving the Citadel one last look. “It's not right … I don't like always feeling shameful and guilty.”

 

“I'll always love you, though. That won't change,” Nyx sighed, before turning around. “But, I know you don't feel the same way … So, I should just go.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon returning home, Prompto turned his cell phone off and begun packing. He quickly emptied his drawers of clothes and threw them into suitcases. He begun emptying his safety lockers, then. It mostly contained his guns, which went into his suitcases next, too. The thought of fleeing from Insomnia wasn’t anything new, especially because he needed time to think, but mostly he just needed time alone. This vacation of his could also just turn permanent, though. 

 

However, Prompto wouldn’t mind his vacation turning permanent. He just wants to get away, especially from Noctis. He doesn’t want to be found, either. That’s why he had turned his cell phone off, not wanting people calling or texting him, but especially tracking him. If they tracked his cell phone, he would obviously be found. It would ruin everything, then. 

 

“It’s time to leave now,” Prompto sighed, looking around his bedroom, just one last time for remembrance sake, but leaving his cell phone behind. “I should go. Or else, I might miss my flight.”

 

“I know they won’t find me in Altissia,” Prompto chuckled, locking the front door, and getting into his cab. “I’m so ready for this change.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon returning home, Nyx purposely broke his cellphone. He stomped on it with his feet, which resulted in his cell phone getting smashed into bits and pieces, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want anyone contacting or tracking him, but especially Lady Lunafreya. He quickly started emptying his drawers of clothes, then. He tossed them into bags next, just left with emptying out his safety lockers of weapons, then. 

 

Once he had finished packing, Nyx grabbed his bags and walked outside into the night. He gave his house just one final last look, though. It was his home, but he’ll have a new one soon, though. This vacation wasn’t something he had planned, just a spur of the moment, not anything he had been thinking of doing. 

 

“My vacation could turn permanent,” Nyx thought, walking towards his cab, with his heavy bags. “I mean, I always thought that Altissia is a beautiful place.”

 

“A change of environment will be good for me,” Nyx chuckled, wiping away his tears. “Just maybe, I’ll find someone who actually loves me. Altissia is a romantic place.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Want me to continue? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

When he had arrived at Altissia, Prompto was in awe. He spun around in circles, just capturing Altissia’s picturesque beauty. He loved the waterfall and canal systems, which gondolas slowly and steadily floated through, with young couples cuddled together or passionately kissing each other. He released a sigh and lowered his camera, then. His heart broke at the sight. It's because he had been reminded of Noctis.

 

Ever since Noctis had married, Prompto noticed Noctis changing into someone who he could barely love or recognize anymore. He had expected Noctis to change, though. He just didn’t expect Noctis to turn into someone so cold, but it happened nevertheless. His relationship with Noctis turned completely meaningless, like he was some skank screwing Noctis, but always at night, just so no one would find out, especially Noctis’ precious nobles. It made him feel so dirty - leaving Noctis’ personal bedroom all sticky and soiled.

 

Unfortunately, Prompto’s long showers and baths didn’t help him feel clean enough. He continued to feel dirty, especially because Noctis always just wanted to touch and make ‘love’, but never talk or hang out, like old times sake. He didn’t deny Noctis, though. It's because he missed Noctis, even if Noctis only missed his body.

 

“What am I doing?” Prompto sighed, shaking his head clear. “For goodness sake, I'm in Altissia. I should be having fun.”

 

“Let's see. Where is my apartment building?” Prompto mumbled, chewing his lower lip. “Wow! It's right next to a coffee shop. That's perfect for me.”

 

XOXO

 

When he had arrived at Altissia, Nyx smiled and strolled through the picturesque city. He was in awe, just memorized by Altissia’s architecture and atmosphere. He still felt dispirited, though. He couldn’t ignore the atrocious amount of couples littering nearly every gondola, but he should’ve expected that in Altissia. It's just those couples reminded him of Lady Lunafreya.

 

Ever since she married, Nyx couldn't help feeling forgotten. He had expected Lunafreya to change, but not into a cold-hearted stranger. He still continued adoring and loving Lunafreya, even when her selfish and teasing tendencies revealed, especially always on canceled dates. He hated how Lunafreya also tried to make up for canceling plans, not just because he's hurt. It's because Lunafreya always expected to be forgiven.

 

Unfortunately, Nyx always did forgive her. He just couldn't ever say no to Lunafreya, especially because she's his queen. He always wanted to make Lunafreya smile, not just because he loved Lunafreya, but because he missed spending time with her, like holdings hands and walking together through the gardens.

 

“I should stop reminiscing,” Nyx sighed, running a hand through his hair. “That's no good.”

 

“I mean, I'm in Altissia,” Nyx chuckled, smiling. “I'm here to move on. So, I should start with some of Altissia’s finest coffee.”

 

XOXO

 

Once inside of his apartment, Prompto gasped and stepped out onto the balcony. He loved Altissia’s picturesque scenery, like he had magically teleported into postcard. He couldn't help feeling a little jealous, though. He wanted to ride on a gondola, too. It's just he doesn't have anyone to ride it with.

 

Upon returning inside of his apartment, Prompto walked into the bathroom. He filled the bathtub with warm water. He started stripping out of his clothes, which fell against the tile floors, just as he stepped inside of the bathtub. A small sigh escaped his lips, especially as his muscles relaxed.

 

While lathering himself in soap, Prompto stared down at his thighs. He slowly opened them, which revealed the fresh lovebite, just etched onto his inner right thigh. He frowned and squeezed shut his thighs together, not wanting to be reminded of Noctis again, but he already was once more.

 

“Damn it!” Prompto cried, eyes watering with tears. “Why? I'm trying to forget about you … ”

 

XOXO

 

Once he had bought Altissia’s finest coffee, Nyx started strolling through the lively city again. He wanted to explore more of Altissia, not wanting to head home just yet, even if it was sort of getting late. He also kept getting distracted by street vendors, too.

 

Upon arriving at the shopping plazas, Nyx started looking around at the various window displays. He wasn’t much for fashion, but he certainly wanted to get into it now, especially because Altissia offered its residents every single clothing brand in Eos.

 

However, Nyx soon stopped at an interesting window display. It was showcasing a beautiful wedding dress, which was replicating Lunafreya’s wedding dress, even to the tiniest detail. He quickly turned around and frowned, not wanting to be reminded of her, but he was nevertheless.

 

“Why?!” Nyx sobbed, clenching his fists. “I want to move on.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Once he had finished showering, Prompto timidly touched the bathroom mirror, his hand clearing the buildup of steam away. Upon his reflection coming into focus, Prompto stopped and stared straight into the mirror, his blue eyes widening from finding another one of Noctis’ love bites. Without hesitation, Prompto threw the mirror cabinet open, rummaging through the prescription pills until he had finally found foundation.

 

When he had shut the cabinet, Prompto sobbed and touched the bruise, his hand severely shaking from feeling disgusted and disturbed by the lovebite. So, Prompto slowly started turning the lid of his foundation open, which he had to buy because of Noctis’ nasty pieces of artwork. But, Prompto is so tired of always hiding himself, just fed of always layering himself in clothes and makeup.

 

So, Prompto turned the foundation upside down, dumping the foundation out on purpose. As his foundation spilled, Prompto continued staring at himself in the mirror, eyes narrowed at the love bite burned into his neck. When his foundation bottle emptied, Prompto grabbed his first aid kit, which he had took out several bandages from.

 

“After all … ” Prompto whispered, covering the tender love bite etched into his neck. “Bandages are made for wounds, which needs to heal.”

 

XOXO

 

When he had finished bathing, Nyx tied the towel around his waist, his body sprinkled and splattered in dewy droplets of water. Upon walking inside of his bedroom, Nyx quickly rummaged through his suitcases, his blue orbs looking for familiar pajama sets. After finding his nightclothes, Nyx removed the towel from around his waist, which dropped and descended down from his hips to the ground in a messy pile.

 

Upon slipping into his pajamas, Nyx grabbed his nightshirt next, not before inhaling in a strange and sickly sweet scent. In an instant, Nyx had been reminded of Lunafreya’s perfume, a familiar flowery fragrance which somehow strangely stuck to him and his clothes. So, Nyx hurled his nightshirt into the fireplace, offering it to the hungry and faminished fiery flames.

 

Then, Nyx walked towards the balcony for fresh air, especially since he had breathed in Lunafreya’s tainted and toxic perfume. Of course, Nyx couldn’t accept that familiar flowery sting, not after always being buried underneath her sheets and scent for years. Even so, Nyx couldn’t deny how he had enjoyed those times, but before being brought into the light.

 

“Did she even love me?” Nyx whispered, frustratedly grabbing his silver locks. “Still, I loved her … ”

 

XOXO

 

Once he had stepped out onto the balcony, Prompto smiled and stood underneath the flood of rain, feeling finally free and alive in the sprinkling showers. When he had hugged himself, Prompto looked towards the silver shining stars, glowing and glistening like pearls from the ocean. After lowering his eyes, Prompto looked down at the citizens, running around and seeking shelter from the rain.

 

However, Prompto just loved the rain, especially jumping into puddles. Yet, Prompto could barely have fun in the rain, considering his back is always against Noctis’ embrace when it is raining. So, Prompto was constantly robbed from playing around in the rain, which won’t occur anymore or ever for that matter.

 

But, Prompto had enough for today, not wanting to fall ill anytime soon. So, Prompto turned around and stepped back into his living room, even if his clothes are soaking wet. After all, Prompto could care less, especially considering he is finally free now.

 

“In the rain, I'll always feel clean,” Prompto whispered, hugging himself, with a small smile. “Their tears from above.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon closing his blue eyes, Nyx felt his body becoming drenched in the rain, dewy droplets of water threading through his hair and clothes. Even so, Nyx still stood underneath the pouring rain, enjoying releasing his pent-up anger. After all, Nyx wants to forgive and forget, especially because he wants to move on now.

 

However, Nyx is having trouble forgetting, considering everything just reminds him of Lunafreya. Yet, Nyx won’t just surrender, not after realizing just how horrible his relationship was. So, Nyx needs to move on, with someone sweet and _single._

 

But, Nyx wants to take time before diving into another serious relationship, especially because falling for Lunafreya was such a mistake. Yet, Nyx won’t deny he had loved Lunafreya, considering he had always remained beside Lunafreya. After all, Nyx served and loved Lunafreya faithfully, but he won’t anymore.

 

“This is goodbye, Luna,” Nyx whispered, opening his blue eyes. “You’ll need to find another bodyguard.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
